1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an image processing method and apparatus, such as an image processing method and apparatus for a three-dimensional (3D) display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many currently commercialized 3D display devices employ a principle in which a depth effect is provided by displaying different images to both eyes of a user. However, in such a method, only binocular disparity information may be provided to the user, and monocular depth perception factors, for example, focus adjustment and motion parallax, may not be transmitted. Thus, a 3D image may not be natural and cause eye fatigue.
Technologies that display a natural 3D image without causing fatigue and 3D display technologies that display a spatio-angular distribution of rays, for example, a light field, may be used. Here, the light field may refer to a distribution of rays from an object with respect to positions or directions. When such a light field is optically displayed on a plane, a user positioned behind the plane may experience a ray distribution similar to a case in which an actual object is provided and thus, may view a natural 3D image of an object.